Jaden's Webcam
by Ronnieex
Summary: Based off an episode of Two and a Half Men. Jaden gives his brother, Tyler, a webcam to keep in contact. When he has trouble setting the webcam up, Bastion is there to help. Little do they know, there are consiquences. Mild sex references. PG 14


My little sister convinced me to watch Two and a Half Men last night and this fanfic is based on that. May have multiple chapters if people review!!! **A.N. I'm giving Jaden a brother to make the story fit! His name will be Tyler James Yuki! Profile up on my profile! I am also telling you now, I am a Tutorshipping, Fluffyshipping and Fossilshipping fan! IF YOU WANT, REQUEST A PARRING! WARNING: I refuse to do ChazzxJaden and ChazzxSyrus!**

* * *

"Hey! Look what I got!"

"Jaden, calm down and show me what you have," Tyler said.

His brother, Jaden, sat in the chair next to him at the cafeteria table. Jaden was way too excited in Tyler's opinion. Then again, he always was excited, even before he went to Duel Academy.

"Well, I was with Bastion in the electronic store and we found these webcams! I was thinking you could keep one and I could keep one and we could talk whenever we want!" Jaden was literally shaking in his seat from the lack of bouncing. Tyler smiled. That sounded like a great idea.

"Sure, Jaden. I'll keep one here and you keep one here at Duel Academy. Just make sure you and Bastion don't go making out in front of me," Tyler growled. If you're thinking that Tyler is being a bit rude, then maybe you should listen to your **BABY** brother moaning to his boyfriend over the phone for an hour.

"Okay, Tyler. That was one time! Could you let it go? And I won't make out in front of you with my Bastion," Jaden threw his hands up in the air.

Tyler just laughed.

Suddenly, an alarm went off from Tyler's watch. He looked at it and saw it was 4:02pm (**A.N. The same time as my house! =]**). He sighed and turned back to a slightly confused Jaden. "I have to go, little brother. My helicopter is almost here," He said, sadly. He was really having fun being with his brother and his friends. Jaden suddenly launched onto his brother, hugging him tightly.

"I'll miss you when you go back to California, Tyler," Jaden whispered, his head buried in Tyler's chest. Tyler wrapped his arms around his brother and hugged him back with the same strength. "As will I, Jaden," He whispered back.

Bastion looked from the cafeteria door at the brothers' embrace. A silent tear made its way down his face and he smiled before going to his room to call his sister.

**xXx**

"Okay, Jaden. Have you pressed connect on the computer screen?" Bastion asked, going through the manual. "Yes, Bastion. But the computer hasn't recognized it!" Jaden was very frustrated. They had said goodbye to Tyler a few days ago and Tyler had set up his webcam last nigth but Bastion and Jaden were still having trouble. Bastion sighed before having an idea.

Slowly walking up until he was behind Jaden, Bastion leaned down and started to place little kisses along his neck. "Mmm, Bastion..." Jaden moaned out, arching his neck to give Bastion some more room, which Bastion fully used to his advantage. His arms wound around Jaden's waist, pulling him and the chair closer to Bastion.

Jaden turned his head just as Bastion sought out his lips. Their lips came into contact with a fiery kiss in which Bastion removed one arm from around Jaden's waist to put into his hair, holding him firmly against his mouth.

Bastion moaned deep in his throat when Jaden moved his tongue along his bottom lip. Suddenly, Bastion's came out to join Jaden's tongue and shot into Jaden's waiting mouth, who moaned.

The heated make-out session because even more heated when Jaden's hand travelled under Bastions shirt, feeling the tight muscles that lie beneath. This made a very welcome shiver go down Bastion's spine.

The two broke their kiss and stared lovingly into each others eyes, panting.

Jaden was the first to recover and went in for the kill, kissing and sucking on Bastion's neck.

The moans Jaden had released before could not match the screams coming from Bastion's lips and a hand tangled itself in Jaden's hair. Bastion's other hand was rubbing up and down on Jaden's left arm while Jaden's right hand was slowly travelling south.

Bastion didn't notice anything but the lips in contact with his neck until a hand found it's way into the waist band of his jeans...

**xXx**

Unknown to both Jaden and Bastion, Jaden had worked the webcam right and so Tyler and his girlfriend, Carleigh, had just seen a three hour show. Mouths hanging open, they stared in disbelief at the screen. Finally, Carleigh muttered something before walking into the kitchen to get a snack out of the fridge.

"I had no idea Jaden could do that!"

Tyler had a similer reaction but with a different twist.

'Since when has Jaden been able to do that?!' He thought. He then smirked. 'Mom is gonna flip when she sees this.'

Tyler had pressed the record button the minute Jaden had come on screen. Evil brother.

**xXx**

A few weeks later, Jaden found himself permanently living in Bastions room. They were still together and were very happy about it. The day after they tried to work the webcam they tried again but they figured it out this time. Only there was one thing Jaden was a little suspicious about. Tyler had not come on the webcam once in these three weeks.

Well, that would all change after one phone call.

'RING, RING'

'RING, RING'

'RING'

"Hello?" replied a sleepy Tyler. "Tyler, it's Jaden. I was wondering why you haven't gotten on the webcam since I gave it to you," Jaden explained. He was really curious.

Tyler began to laugh. This resulted in Jaden having to take his ear away from the speaker at the volume of the laughter. "Tyler! Why are you laughing?" Jaden yelled. Tyler finally calmed himself down and asked a question to Jaden. "When did you get your webcam working?" He sounded serious, in Jaden's opinion, but Tyler was trying not to laugh again.

"Um, about four days after you left," Jaden replied, checking the time with Bastion, who had been sitting next to Jaden the whole time.

"Jaden. Jaden. Jaden," Tyler said in a 'tsk' manner, "You had the webcam set up three days after I left!" Tyler made sure to put emphasis on the **three**. Well, as much as one person can when they're trying not to laugh. Jaden counted back in his head what had happened but stopped when he noticed Bastion blushing furiously.

Snatching the phone, Bastion decided to ask something. "Please tell me you weren't watching!" Bastion sounded desperate.

Then, a sound Bastion didn't expect came from the other line. "Bastion... ugh... take me!" Jaden's voice spoke to Bastion, who just turned red with embarrassment and anger. Jaden, on the other hand, went completely, from head to toe, his eyes explanding farther than Bastion had ever seen them.

"You **recorded **us?!" Bastion flipped. Jaden started to shake with fright. His mother didn't mind him being boyfriends with Bastion, nor that they had sex on occasions, but she would be disappointed to know Jaden had a webcam on and his brother saw it all!

"Tyler, please, delete that! I don't want Mom to see. Please!" Jaden pleaded with his brother, tears coming to his eyes.

Tyler sighed and silently agreed. This wasn't right to do to Jaden. Just as Tyler's mouse hovered over the delete button, a new couple had walked into Jaden's room.

"Jesse-baby, are you sure Jaden and Bastion won't be back soon?" That was Tyranno Hassleberry.

"Yes, I'm sure Ty-hun. Now, would you take me already?!" Jesse was there too?

"Umm, Jaden? You might want to talk to your friends about going into your room," Tyler said, nervously. Jaden was just confused. "Why?" he asked, looking at Bastion again. Bastion was listening, very keen for the answer.

"Because Tyranno and Jesse just did what you guys did on your bed! Holy cow! Jesse sure is flexible!" Tyler laughed.

Then, the line went dead. Jaden had no doubt that Tyler would delete the footage, but knew that what Tyranno and Jesse had done would now be in his brother's head for the rest of his life.

Putting the phone down, Bastion took Jaden's hand in his in a comforting manner and kissed his forehead. Jaden took a deep breath and smiled at Bastion.

Together, the two boys stood and yelled.

"TYRANNO! JESSE! GET YOUR BUTTS IN HERE, **NOW**!!!"

* * *

Sorry If The Ending Is Crappy But I'm In A Rush. Hope You Enjoy!! Review And Message PLEASE!! *begs with puppy dog eyes* This is my first crack-fic.


End file.
